Carmelita Fox
Carmelita Fox is an agent of Interpol as well as Sly Cooper's rival and love interest. She was once a protege of Inspector Barkley and when he reaching retirement. He wanted to know he was letting his department go into the right hands. So he gave Carmelita, his rookie protégé and the number one candidate for the job, the job of securing the Opera House and protecting the Diva Diamond, a diamond owned by opera singer Ms. Tuskinanny. During this operation, Carmelita ended up meeting with Sly Cooper and arresting him on the spot. During the operation however the Diva Diamond was stolen and Barkley shouted constantly at Carmelita but soon a person was dropped right in front of them with a paper bag on his head. Carmelita removed the bag, to find Pierre, the stage manager, with the Diva Diamond around his neck. Carmelita also found Sly's calling card. For securing the Opera House, protecting the Diva Diamond and arresting Pierre, Carmelita was promoted to Inspector by Barkley. This would be the first time of many that she and Sly would encounter each other. Battle vs. Fox McCloud (by The Dark Shinigami) Prologue Interpol HQ: 9:30pm It was a dark night in Paris. Interpol were struggling to deal with the increasing crime rate that was occurring in Paris and a few of it's agents were wounded badly by criminal gang members. Meanwhile in Interpol's Headquarters, Carmelita had recently constructed a plan that she would use to finally capture the infamous thief Sly Cooper as well as the Cooper gang. The plan would involve the recently opened Diamond Museum in the centre of Paris and hopefully that would catch the attention of Sly and his gang. Carmelita would oversee this plan personally. Diamond Museum: 11:45pm It was nearly midnight in Paris and there were no sightings of Sly or any of his gang members. Carmelita was located in one of the halls which faced starting to feel a bit impatient, she muttered to herself “where is that dam raccoon”. Little did she now that she was being watched by a mercenary who was positioned on one of the nearby building's roof and was watching her via binoculars. The mercenary was none other than legendary gun for hire Fox McCloud. “This is Fox, I've located the target and about to engage, over” Fox said on the radio, the person he was talking to was Krystal one of his team-mates in Starfox who responded “Alright Fox you no what to do, the person hiring us wants her alive don't forget that sir” “Heh don't worry about that Krystal I'll take down that cop and we'll get paid a big amount for it” Fox said with a cocky attitude “Time to strike” Fox says as he ends his radio chatter. The Battle Fox takes out his Blaster and aims it at Carmelita legs so he can take her down without killing her, just as he fired Carmelita started walking and the blaster fire just barely missed the target. This quickly caught Carmelita's attention and she drew out her Shock Pistol aiming at where she believed the blaster fire came from. “Who's there, how dare you attack an officer of the law!” Carmelita shouted into the distance. The only response she got was more blaster fire with one of the shots nearly hitting her in the arm, Carmelita was forced into cover and returned fire with her Shock Pistol at her attacker. Fox was forced to abandon his position and jumped from to another building which placed himself out of Carmelita's line of fire and began to advance forward. Carmelita ran over into inside the centre of the museum and changed her weapon to rapid-fire and she aimed it at the glass roof expecting her attacker to show up at the roof tops. Fox meanwhile was near the rooftop of the building next to the museum, rather than enter through the glass roof he climbed onto the side of the building and silently opened one of the windows and leaped into the room. Fox creeps towards the door and slowly opens the door, he spots Carmelita on the opposite end of the museum centre. He quickly runs towards cover and charges a shot at the unwary target and fires but the noise of the gun alerts Carmelita who quickly ducks behind cover with the blast destroying the wall behind her. Carmelita fires her Shock pistol at Fox pinning him down back into cover, she then switched her round to a charge shot and charged up her gun ready to fie, Fox looks out of his corner to see what Carmelita was doing and spotted her charging her gun. Fox began to run back to escape the shot as Carmelita fired the charged shot. The area Fox was previously in exploded from Carmelita's charged shot, Fox himself fell onto the floor from the shock-wave but managed to pick himself back up and ran into one of the rooms. Carmelita ran around the gap between the two sides of the floor and headed towards the room Fox was located in, she loaded a triple shot into her gun and prepared to breach into the area. Carmelita kicked the door and ran into the area looking all over the place, Carmelita moved further into the room not noticing that Fox was sneaking up right behind her. Carmelita looked at one of the windows and from the reflections spotted Fox pointing his at her from behind. Carmelita managed to be quick enough to kick Fox in his stomach forcing him back, Carmelita quickly aimed and fired her Shock Pistol which fired the triple shot round with one of the shots hitting Fox's Blaster disabling it while the other two shots missed their mark. Fox quickly grappled onto Carmelita's arm and forced to drop the Shock Pistol throwing it away but Carmelita managed to push Fox off her and readied herself for hand to hand with Fox doing the same. “Come on” Fox taunted at Carmelita who attempted to kick him in the head but Fox ducked and counter attacked with a kick to Carmelita's chest followed with multiple strikes from his kicks onto Carmelita. Carmelita quickly recovered and grappled one of Fox's legs and repeatedly punched him in the face until Fox used his hands to grab Carmelita's fist and forced Carmelita onto the ground losing her grip on his legs. Fox quickly got back up and grabbed the Shock Pistol and fired it at Carmelita who managed to get back up and rolled into cover dodging the round. Carmelita found some broken glass near her so she grabbed it and chucked it at Fox forcing him to look away for a second. When Fox looked back at where he was aiming and he spotted Carmelita charging at him so he rolled out of the way letting Carmelita passed him and fired a shot which hit Carmelita which electrical shocked her until she fell onto the floor unconscious. Fox checked on Carmelita and checked that she was down but still alive then he radioed to Krystal “Mission accomplished I'm heading back now” Krystal responded “Good work Fox, you took longer than I expected” Fox short of breath replied “Turned out this mission is was a lot more difficult than I thought, see you back at the Great Fox” “Roger that” Krystal said then Fox ended the radio communication and took the unconscious Carmelita and placed her over his back and started to walk out of the museum. WINNER: Fox McCloud. Expert's Opinion The reason why Fox took this fight in the end was due to his superior combat experiance and his ability to think and adapt to the situation better compared to Carmelita. However Carmelita's superior training and versatile Shock Pistol made this match a very close one but in the end only one Fox was left standing and that Fox is Fox McCloud. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors